Enclosures for tubs and showers often include sliding panel enclosures which include one or more panel members. The panels are disposed within top and bottom headers with the panels often being suspended from and adapted to slide on rollers along a track disposed in the top header. The panel members are often constructed of tempered glass or plastic which serves as a water barrier and provides light transmission. The panels normally are enclosed in a metal or plastic frame and usually include a towel rack or handle disposed intermediate the panel. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,718. In some instances, one or more exterior faces of the header are provided with an ornamental or decorative configuration. In some instances, the header may include a scalloped ornamental exterior facing. Another decorative configuration comprises a grooved exterior face member which is adapted to receive insertable decorative trim strips which coordinate with the decor of the room. An example of a header member having ornamental configurations on the exterior face is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,718.
It has been found, however, that the towel racks or handles located on the panel members often are not compatible with the decorative configuration on the header particularly in applications which involve a sliding panel enclosure where a towel rack or handle is disposed on the inside face of one panel member and another towel rack or handle is disposed on the outside face of another panel member.
What is desired is to have an enclosure assembly in which a number of interchangeable, decorative schemes are available for a tub or shower enclosure. Further, it is desired that the decorative configuration be coordinated between the header and towel rack or handle members so that when one views either the exterior or interior of a tub or shower enclosure, the ornamental or decorative facing on the header is coordinated with or is the same as the facing on a towel rack or handle.